justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnylove14/Just Dance 2020 - First Impressions
This was gonna be a post on the JD2020 page but it got a little long so I made it into a blog, apologies if it doesn't really feel like enough material for a blog post! Initial thoughts *The backgrounds are AMAZING. Special shout out to Rain Over Me ofc but really the only BG I thought look mediocre was High Hopes, with songs like Bad Boy and Vodovorot having background themes that could of easily been really basic but have special touches that make them great. *The tracklist is great so far! Some songs that I knew + like (GIAW, Bangarang, Kill This Love, High Hopes) and all of the lesser known choice I really enjoyed. Also no covers/ubi songs yet! (that'll change tho). *Some choreos are REALLY repetitive (Con Calma being a standout here). This has been pretty normal in modern JD games so it's not super surprising, but disappointing nonetheless. Overall this is my favorite E3 reveal set in a long time. IMO the combo of a super solid tracklist and great, refreshing bgs (I've been getting really tired of post 2015 style bgs imo) make 2020 in the running of being one of my favorite games if this quality continues! and I guess I'll rate the tracks too YEAH Bangarang - Great song, AMAZING bg/effects, great choreo. Kill This Love - AMAZING song, great bg, great coaches/choreo. Rain Over Me - Solid song, GORGEOUS bg, coach looks great too. PERFECT God is a woman - WONDERFUL song, great bg, choreo is fitting imo, coach is O.K but looks like it should be in a Gaga song, if not for the coach it would be in YEAH. Vodovorot - This is how you do a funny song! fun choreo! fun bg, coach is fine. Policeman - G'ood song/choreo, coaches are ok, REALLY love the background, overall REALLY GOOD. '''I Like It -' Not my favorite song but it gets everything right. The coaches are GREAT, bg AMAZING, choreo fun! Love how they bring back a less intrusive version of some of the JD2015 I Love It effects. '''Sushi - Never heard this song before, it's alright! but love the theme/bg, choreo is repetitive but so is the song so it works imo. SUPER High Hopes - Glad to have panic! back, fun song, I wasn't expecting it but the ancient rome theme works great, bg is just kinda boring to me, could of been executed better, choreo is alright. Bad Boy - Fine song, fine choreo, fine coaches, REALLY like the BG tho. There are so many beach backgrounds in JD and this one totally stands out to me, it's so pretty! Skibdi - Another funny routine executed well! It's a little repetitive tho, but I assume there's some kind of official dance and that's why, so it's alright. BG fun too! GOOD N/A OK Con Calma - Fine song, I actually like the Panda/Reindeer combo being back, but glad they're confined to one song. Choreo is WAY too repetitive tho. X N/A let me know in the comments if you agree/disagree with me! To make this blog less useless I guess I'll keep adding to it as new songs are revealed. Category:Blog posts